User talk:Kittycat79
Welcome Hi, welcome to 5 clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the StormClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clarrissa koins (Talk) 06:39, November 28, 2010 Hi:) Hi, unfortunately, we're only allowed 5 clans here, so you can have Sparrowflight in any other clan, thanks for joining:), [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 17:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, ignore what I wrote before. If you'd like, you can have ReedClan as a seperate Clan from the 5 main ones. To create a page, just click on the "create a page" button on the front page. I was thinking about haveing a couple of Clans that aren't part of the origional 5 Riverpelt and I came up with. If you have any other questions, ask me:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 16:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Questions. Well, to link to your talkpage, you do this- User talk:Kittycat79 links are pretty easy-just enclose the name of the page in brackets like these-[]. To make chararts, just upload a blank, go onto pixlr, (type it into google) and open the blank. Then you can create charart(by filling in the blank) Unfortuantly we haven't got any blanks here, so we have to wait until I can get some made(the WW policy is that we can't have theirs here:P) By the way, I got a special bar on the front page to help users create articles:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 18:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! If you want you can put a pic on my user page, but what is it for? Just so I know... 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! I love it! It looks like me! ^-^ XD 01:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I just found a great picture of Sparrowflight, and If you want I'll put it on your user page. 01:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC) There you go! If you want me to change it, I can. 01:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! =) 01:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Your StormClan cats Of course you can have them both:D [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 17:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! xD Hi, and welcome!!! Which cats do you rp here? And congrats for being Ranked 1st here, with the badges. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) p.s:Thanks for joining-my "friend" Pinkbear hasn't been on for ages:P(She said she'd come here regularly) Okay, thanks:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Pixl Hello Kittycat79! I noticed you had a WW charart on your profile. I just stopped by to tell you that Kitsufox, Oblivion, and Bramble would like, to er... kill you for using there charart. It's forbidden. Anyway, thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 15:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, in that case, since you've been banned from WW, I guess she has no right to make you take it off your page. You could keep it on, I guess. But she'd be angry. Anyway, it's no prob, sorry I bothered you with this. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm going on holiday:) Hi, Kittycat79m since I'll be away for 3 months(on holiday), & you're one of ou best contributers here, so could you please help manage the wiki for the timme I'm gone? If you agree, I'll give you admin rights, for the period I'm away, and if you do a good job, when I come back, I'll let you be a permenant admin. Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 16:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) p.s-what did you do to get banned by Kitsu, on WW? Hi, I've made you an admn now. Anyways, I don't blame you about Kitsufox, she's a bit strict(no offence to her), I'll be leving to go on holiday on Friday, but you can start helping to manage the wiki now, if you'd like:) Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 17:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you make the page for me?? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wishflight has green eyes, long fur and is usually kind to other cats. I'll go make the page now:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm finding it hard to make the page(sorry if i sound stupid) could you make it, now I've given you the details you need to make a page fo Wishflight? May StarClan light your path, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so mach:D I'll put up Wishflight's family tree up tomorrow. May StarClan light your path, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Charart Blanks ﻿Hey! I was wondering if I could make some charart blanks for this wiki. So may I? :3 ❀ Rainwhisper ❀ 21:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I already RP somewhere else. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Yo Yo, Kitty. I saw what SandstormROX put on your Warriors wiki talk page. Not to worry, I sent her a message. Also did you create this wiki? Deputy of HollyClan 14:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Good Yeah, SandstormROX is a real big fan of Sandstorm. I think she was overeacting. Deputy of HollyClan 16:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC)